Pandawa's Pint/Earth General Guide
This Guide is currently obsolete due to the 0.311 Patch of the Open Beta version of Wakfu, for other guides refer to the Pandawa Page. Earth Pandawa General Guide Earth Pandawa is a solid, trustworthy build with an high damage potential and an easy gameplay, it works well in Both PvP and PvM, and shines in solo gaming. The Merry State: Earth Pandawa takes his strenght from his Bamboo Milk, and needs to drink every turn to keep himself Merry and cast his spells, to do so, he needs to carry around his Barrel. The Merry state Mechanics is simple: When the Pandawa is carrying his Barrel he will drink a "quart" of it (corresponding to one HP) at the end of every turn, increasing one lvl. of Merry, this particular effect causes the Pandawa to Increase his Attack (+5%), Critical Rate (1%) and Dodge (+5) at the cost of one MP. I.e.If a Pandawa drinks for 3 turns, he will be lvl.3 Merry. Attack, +(1*3)% Critical rate and +(5*3) Dodge. The Pandawa Barrel: Barrel is the key skill to any Pandawa, in the Earth build, it has to be carried using the Karchamrak Skill on it. Since in this build the Barrel is only cast once or twice per fight, it's a good idea to only level it up until it costs 3AP, to summon and carry it in the same turn, and raise the passive skill Bottomless Barrel to increase Quarts number. The Depressed State: Once the Pandawa entered the Merry state, he will have to keep drinking every turn, otherwise Merry state will turn into Depressed State, which has the opposite properties of Merry. Once the pandawa turns to Depressed, the lvl. of this new state will be the same lvl. the Merry state had in the turn it ended. In Example: If a Pandawa skips a turn of drinking after reaching lvl.3 Merry, he will be lvl.3 Depressed by the start of the next turn. The Earth Branch: Earth is the most powerful out of the three Pandawa Skill branches, to cast all Earth Skills (Except Triple Whammy) a Pandawa needs to be carrying his Barrel. Also Earth skills will get more powerful the more lvls. of Merry have been accumulated. Note: All Earth spells that require Barrel Carrying will inflict the Dizzy state upon their target. Small Damage/Cost Table (with scaling Damage/lvl.) and Area Of Effects Earth Branch and Merry: Here's a Table Showing the skill bonus per lvl of Merry: Blisskrieg Blisskrieg is the most powerful skill in the Earth Pandawa arsenal, it inflicts high Damage and hits everything (including allies) in a straight line starting from the caster and ending behind the last target hit. Anyway, Blisskireg has its own limits, and these limits are: *Environment Obstacles (such as trees, fences, rocks, stumps). *Well, the battlefield borders, of course *-AP,-WP,-MP Cells. Main Support Skills Since an Earth Pandawa is meant to always be carrying the Barrel, not allowing him to cast any skill other than Earth ones, the main support skills for this build will of course be Passive. The only "Must have" ones are respectively Bottomless Barrel and Milky Instinct, the others depend on the player's choice, combos will be explained in the Earth Builds Guide later. (Active) Barrel: Key spell of all Pandawa builds, it's not raised much in this Pandawa version, investing into Bottomless Barrel is a better choice, only reason to level it on an Earth Pandawa would be decreasing AP cost, to summon and Carry in the same turn. (Passive) Bottomless Barrel: Key skill of the Earth Build, it's as simple as the official description reads: It adds Quarts to your Barrel and increases your Lock, great skill for a character who doesn't want his foes to run away, this skill is a must-have. (Passive) Sherpa: Earth Pandawa focuses on close combat, reducing the damage taken is one of the easiest ways to increase your effectiveness in combat. Milky Instinct (also knows as Sherpa) will allow your Barrel to have a 20% chance (1 out of 5) to shield you from an attack, only losing one Quart for doing so. This, of course, is another must-have skill. Secondary Support Skills: There also are those support skills which aren't essential, but are used in various Earth Pandawa Builds, depending on the player's gameplay, being this a general guide, is is easy to imagine why it won't focus on how and when to level such skills, but on how to combine them properly: (Passive) Master Of Merriment: Master of Merriment should be in the must section, but due to most Earth Pandawas leaving it at lvl. 0, it will be talked about here. On lvl.20 Master Of Merriment adds +20% Max HP every time you hit 5 lvls. of Merry, but this is not all. Every time you hit 5 lvls of Merry doesn't mean you'll get +20% at lvl.5 Merry, +40% at lvl.10 Merry and so on, it means once you reached lvl.5 Merry you will get +20% Max HP at the beginning of every turn. Say this Pandawa starts with 100HP, this is how it should work, reading the description: And this is how it actually works: Notice that this spell is calculated on your %HP, so if you start with 100HP, those 100HP will be your 100%, Master of Merriment will then add a 20% (+20 Max HP), meaning You'll have 120HP, which will be the 100% your 20% Max HP will be calculated on by the start of next turn. *''Note: This spell used to be ignored as it has been recently fixed. It's old effect use to add an empty +20% Max HP'' *''Note2: Since I'm pretty sure this new version of MoM. will be soon nerfed, please update it if i happen to be late.'' *''Note3: This has been fixed, also been lowered from +20% to 10% Max HP, and you only get 10% Max HP every 5 levels, and you also start with 10% increase at lvl0 merry.'' (Active) Barrelhop: Barrelhop teleports the caster to any cell adjacent to his Barrel, on its Max lvl. this skill does not use APs, but uses one 1WP, so use it wisely. But why would an Earth Pandawa need this? Well, If combined with Karchamrak, this spell will allow you to set the Barrel, Teleport and pick it up again. You can use this table to Confront with Karchamrak table: (Active) Karchamrak: Karchamrak allows you to Carry and Throw characters, as said above it can be combined with Barrelhop for a 5 AP teleport. Some Earth Pandawas only use this skill when in a party, that's another possible way to use it. As it is badly described in the Wakfu Client's official description, here is a table with AP/Range/%Resist variation. (Passive) Barrel Of Laughs: This skill is quite simple, when the Barrel loses it's last Quart, it will "explode" damaging eveything in }} AoE around it. The Barrel will still explode if carried, and won't damage the Pandawa. It doesn't matter if the Barrel is hit, if the last Quart is drank or if it shielded you because of Milky Instinct, as soon as the last quart is gone, Barrel of Laughs will activate. Also, notice this skill does Neutral damage, meaning it won't be boosted by you +%Earth Damage, although, it will still be boosted by +%Damage. Conclusion and Credits That's all you need to know to start with the right foot, soon a Tactical Guide and some Builds will be added. For any questions feel free to ask in the comments or suggest changes in the talk page of the article. Author: Lindel --Lindel 16:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Pandawa Category:Guide